OpenFlow (OpenFlow) is a new-type network switch model, which greatly drives the innovative development of a network. An OpenFlow network includes three parts: an OpenFlow Switch (OpenFlow switch), a FlowVisor (flow converter), and a Controller (control server). The OpenFlow switch performs forwarding on a data layer; the FlowVisor performs virtualization on the network; and the Controller performs centralized control on the network to implement functions of a control layer. The OpenFlow network implements data forwarding on the OpenFlow Switch and data forwarding control on the Controller, thereby implementing separation of a data forwarding layer and the control layer. Each OpenFlow Switch has one flow table for implementing packet lookup and forwarding. The OpenFlow Switch may be connected to the Controller by using a secure channel through the OpenFlow protocol, so that the Controller queries and manages the flow table.
Generally, measurement is performed for a data flow itself in a flow measurement technology. For example, a data flow, a flow table, or a data flow passing through a port is measured. In the OpenFlow measurement technology, the Controller automatically queries the OpenFlow Switch to obtain data traffic for OpenFlow traffic management.
In a process of implementing the OpenFlow traffic management, the inventor finds at least the following problems in the prior art:
During OpenFlow traffic management, when a traffic query is being performed for a massive data flow, a large number of query and response traffic packets are generated and a high management bandwidth is exhausted, which may cause communications congestion between a controller and a forwarding device.